A morir y a rabiar
by Brita Kou
Summary: UA. One Shot. HarukaxMichiru. El amor no elige sexo, el amor es sólo un nexo que une dos seres; sí algo debería tocar a todos por igual… es el AMOR. (Song-Fic)


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de NaokoTakeuchi, y usados por mí sin fin de lucro, solo es por diversión.**

**Canción****:**_**A morir y a rabiar**_**(Patty Ibarra)**

**-les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen-**

**Protagonistas****: HarukaTenou/ Michiru Kaioh**

* * *

**-* A MORIR Y A RABIAR *-**

.

. . .

.

**Amor:**

Perdóname por favor, el remordimiento me está matando esto que paso hoy en el supermercado sé que te dolió demasiado, vi el sufrimiento en tus hermosas pupilas celestes, sé que te hieren esas miradas acusadoras y los comentarios mal intencionados a nuestras espaldas, y me maldigo por ser yo quien causó ese amargo momento…

_Sí,_

_Ya sé que te molestan sus palabras,_

_la forma tan cruel,_

_de criticarnos._

_Sí,_

_Ya sé que te molestan sus miradas,_

_la forma morbosa,_

_de apuntarnos._

Jamás debí darte ese beso mientras esperábamos nuestro turno en la caja, pero mi mente y mi corazón están cansados ya de soportar el que la gente no comprenda que de lo único que se trata es de amor… Un amor como el de cualquier pareja… ¡No! Corrijo; nuestro amor va más allá de lo que la gente puede entender, es más puro y leal de lo que se pudieran imaginar, y tan fuera de lo común que les incómoda y les debemos actuar como si fuera simple amistad.

_Sí,_

_Sé que todo esto no resultará fácil,_

_No poderte besar,_

_Sólo tu mano apretar;_

_Pero esta vez,_

_Ya no puedo más,_

_Voy a gritarle al mundo,_

_Lo que siento amor._

Me gustaría caminar contigo libremente, gritarle al mundo entero lo feliz que soy a tu lado, la maravillosa mujer que eres, presumir este amor que llena de vida mis días, que sepan de tu perfección, de tu capacidad infinita e incondicional para amarme, que vean que eres la dueña de mi ser y abrazarte en público, sin tapujos ni prejuicios, pero lamentablemente solo podemos amarnos a escondidas, entre las sombras, donde no nos juzguen ni condenen…

_Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_Te quiero a morir y a rabia._

_Que me muero, me muero,_

_Me muero por contigo despertar._

_Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_No importa lo que hablen los demás._

_Por mí que se vayan al diablo,_

_Que dejen de molestar._

Es por eso que cuando tú me preguntas si me gustaría ir a un concierto, al teatro, al cine o alguna exposición de pintura, te digo que prefiero quedarme en casa contigo, abrazándote, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, la textura de piel blanca entre mis dedos, inhalando el fascinante perfume de tu cabellera aguamarina, perderme en la dulzura de tus labios, por que tus brazos siempre serán mi refugio y mi lugar favorito.

_Más…_

_Creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando,_

_A besarte lentamente,_

_Sólo con una canción._

_A comerte,_

_A llenar con los ojos,_

_A desnudarte poco a poco,_

_Sólo en la imaginación._

_A esperar,_

_Este momento a solas,_

_Para poder gritarte,_

_Lo que siento, amor._

Necesito tanto de tu fortaleza, sólo sobre tu regazo puede descansar mi alma; y es que dejo de ser aquella guerrera invencible ante tu desnudez descomunal, uniéndonos en un solo ser, bajo mi piel vives tú, y yo sin ti no soy nada.

_Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_Te quiero a morir y a rabiar._

_Que me muero, me muero,_

_Me muero por contigo despertar._

_Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_No importa lo que hablen los demás,_

_Por mí que se vayan al diablo,_

_Que dejen de molestar._

_Te quiero tanto, tanto,_

_A morir y a rabiar._

En ti encuentro todo lo que siempre espere, eres quien calma mis demonios, quien extingue el fuego de mi infierno, que le da consuelo y paz a mi alma lacerada, tu voz tranquiliza mi ser, yo que no encontraba mi lugar en este mundo, yo que por muchos años busque por todos los medios como parar esa tormenta que tenía dentro de mí, y cuando llegaste a mi vida, simplemente desapareció todo eso que no me dejaba vivir, por eso y mucho más _te amo_; eres mi fuerza, mi valor para soportar a esta sociedad cruel, todos mis pensamientos, mis deseos y mi amor me conducen a ti, mi princesa… MI MICHIRU…

_Que me muero, me muero,_

_Me muero por contigo despertar._

_Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_No importa lo que hablen los demás,_

_Por mí que se vayan al diablo,_

_Que dejen de molestar._

Te amo...

Siempre tuya…

**Haruka Tenou.**

* * *

**Hola Ü**

Espero les haya gustado este fic-song, imaginé una situación que creo que pasa seguido en nuestra sociedad, pues mucha gente aún no tiene la mente abierta para ver con naturalidad las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, sin entender que todos tenemos derecho a vivir el amor sin importar cuál sea la presentación del mismo.

"_El amor no elige sexo, el amor es sólo un nexo que une dos seres; sí algo debería tocar a todos por igual… es el AMOR_" (anónimo)

-Muchas gracias a mi beta hermosa!** PaulaLunatica **de verdad mil gracias por todo! Te adoro un monton! :3


End file.
